Finally
by Kizuna31
Summary: Damn it Bones! And Damn everyone whose ever hurt you!" he yelled "That includes you ya know!" she yelled back her voice heavy with tears. Rating may change! Song Preview up!
1. Thinking of You

**Omg hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic in AGES! I used to write Harry Potter stories back so long ago it's not even funny. So the other day I was like…I wanna write something! I wondered 'what should I write' and lo and behold Bones came on TV. Well there it was I wanted to write Bones….and I wanted….squeezes eyes shut and takes a deeeeeep breath to write smut!!...we'll find out if that comes or not -.- I'm rating this M for that just in case. So yeah obviously this is my first Bones story so….enjoy!!**

**Constructive Criticism - things you think I need improvement on said in a NICE way.**

**Please give me some!! I like constructive criticism it helps me write gooder (heh heh grammar joke)**

**Chapter 1: Thinking of you.**

Booth stood in his bathroom splashing the icy water over his face trying to get the image of a naked Bones out of his head.

"_This is getting ridiculous"_, he thought to himself. Ever since Christmas, _Christmas,_ the dreams had been coming more and more often.

Though recently he'd been doing a lot of thinking. He'd know for….well ever that he loved her. He'd done some pretty stupid things for her. Jumped out of a hospital bed to rescue her from a physco killer, getting no sleep and running through the dessert to find her, ect, but when he'd given the ultimate sacrifice, in her eyes died, she'd shown such little emotion. He knew it was her way of dealing with things…..but…"UHG!" running his hands through his hair in aggravation at the same mental argument with himself he made his way back to the bed and flopped back down on it. He figured he may as well try and get some sleep….hah!

Bones sat in her office typing up some chapters for her new book. Inspiration had hit and she just couldn't resist.

"After nearly two weeks of thinking him dead Kathy was more than relived to see him limping through the door. She ran into his waiting arms and held him like there was no tomorrow. 'Oh Booth…' was all she could manage to get out before the sobs came."

Bones usually didn't start in the middle of the book but this scene had just come to her. She'd figure out what had happened to Andy lat……….."!!" She backspaced faster than she ever thought possible. Where the heck had Booth's name come from?

Damn it, this had been such a good idea for a scene and now…now she wanted to just delete the whole thing. Where had such a stupid idea come form anyway...oh yeah

'Duh' she thought with a sigh "ugh" she groaned and shut her laptop lid.

**Well there it is!! The first chapter yay!! I know I know it's short I'm sorry! Ducks head don't kill me! **

**The next ones gonna be LONG! I promise! I may end up making it into two chapters...hmm...we shall see! Please R&R! - **


	2. Guys Night and Understanding

****

Hi everyone! Wow thanks sooo much for all the reviews!! The 42 e-mails of reviews/added alerts the next day where awesome and made me feel so good

**Welps by now new episodes of Bones have started airing crowd cheers please remember this is supposed to be only a couple of days after the whole Zack thing! If anything romantic should happen in the show (Like the end of the episode on the 10th!! I mean come on you know you were all going HELLO!! IDIOTS!...I swear the look in Booths eyes was…..well I may hint at that later in my story and I'm rambling…sweatdrop) yeah I tend do that - annnnyways. If anything happens in the show remember it hasn't ever happened in this story! **

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Guys Night and Understanding **

**(A/N: deep chapter name not a deep chater)**

Angela walked by Brenan's office hoping to find her there. When she walked up she noticed Brenan sitting at her computer typing so fast and so engrossed in…whatever it was (probably another book) that she didn't even look up. Even at Angie's soft knock. 'Interesting' she thought as she walked up behind her friend. Looking over Brenan's shoulder. Fining that that was even more interesting…

Kathy was crying harder into Booth's shoulder when…blah blah blah (she decided to skim so she wouldn't spoil the book for herself) Booth blah blah blah Booth! Blah blah blah Booth…(k you get the picture)

"Thinkin' a lot about a certain hottie sweetie?" Angie asked and laughed at how high Brenan jumped out of her seat. "What?" Bones asked glaring at Angela for pulling her out of her "writing mode". Angela simply pointed at the page on Bones' laptop screen…"UNHHH" she moaned banging her head on the key board.

"K /i3 ? .wd kds"

"Oh much better" Angela said laughing.

"I've been putting his name in there WAY too often lately!" Bones moaned going back and fixing all her mistakes

"Come on let's have a girls night out." Angela said still giggling "It'll make ya feel better"

Bones happily agreed and, closing her laptop again, followed Ange out of the Jefforsonian towards whatever bar they would eventually decide on for the night.

* * *

Jack watched as his girlfriend and her best friend walked out towards the parking lot.

"Ah well so much for something to do tonight" he sighed. Then he spotted Booth looking curiously into Dr. Brenan's office.

"She and Ange just left" he called.

Booth turned around and stared at Hodgins with an 'oh great' look. So much for something to do tonight.

"Hey I'm out of a date too…wanna go get somethin'…kill time?"

"Sure why not."

"So…" Hodgins said. After sitting at the bar for a while he was getting tired of the silence. "How's your "fatal" wound doin'?"

"mmm…oh okay I guess…pretty much healed" Booth and Hodgins had never been close by any stretch of the imagination but Booth had really needed a drink…'ah hell' he thought 'might as well ask Hodgins about it'

"Hey Hodgins"

"Yeah?"

"…What…what was Bones like after I got shot?"

"...I'm surprised Angie hasn't been on your case about that actually."

"Why??"

"Well…,"

Flash Back

"What do you mean I can't go see him!?" Brenan yelled half hysterical by this point

"Ma'am please I…" the flustered nurse spluttered

The doctor came out of a side door at that point and put a hand on the nurse to calm her and make her stop sputtering.

"Why don't you go on with your other patients I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks" the nurse muttered striding out the door the doctor had just come from

The doctor took in the woman standing before him. So this was the woman who had the EMTs had had to fight with about getting in the ambulance with Agent Booth. The way she'd argued and the state she was in now he didn't think anyone would envy the message he had to deliver to her…she still had Agent Booth's blood on her hands.

He decided to delay the inevitable "Ma'am would you like me to show you to a room where you could clean up a little?" He said nodding down at her hands.

Deliberately not looking down (for fear of breaking down) Brenan took a deep breath to try and settle herself and said "No I want to know what's happen to my partner!!"

The doctor sighed, "Please sit down Dr. Brenan"

She looked over to where Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Cam sat and shook her head.

"No just tell me."

"…I…I regret to tell you that…Agent Booth has…passed on."

End Flash Back

"Then she just…well you know that look she gets when she…goes into her 'I'm going to compartmentalize this and be emotionless ' mood?"

"Yeah" Booth answered worriedly

"Imagine that only 10 times worse"

Booth sat staring at Hodgins with almost a defeated look.

"What…," his voice didn't seem to want to work so he cleared it and tried again

"What about afterwards…at the office and stuff?"

"About the same actually…it was…scary almost. I mean she never smiled, never got any joke just gave you that 'I don't know what that means' look only…it was kinda…cold ya know almost more like a glare?"

Booth could only guess what that must be like…and he'd been the cause…no wonder she'd hit him.

He looked down at his watch then and realized it was getting pretty late. He'd drivin Hodgins here (gas money being what it is) so he asked if Hodgins wanted to go back.

"Yeah I guess we'd better. I drove Angie today so I'd better get back before she does."

They paid the bartender and left

**A/N: Okay so that's the chapter - yay**

**And yes I did decide to split the chapter!...cause I have no idea what I'm going to do after this one -.- so yeah by the time I get chapter 3 up hopefully I will know. **

**(Oh yeah and that "K /i3 ? .wd kds" when Bones bangs her head on the keyboard….yeah that was actually me smashing my hands on it earlier...I was having spelling problems .)**

**- please review!!**


	3. Song Preview!

**Welcome to my song preview!! (aka keep readers happy while I'm WAY too busy with school!!) this chapter will **_**disappear **_**(ooooo) once I put up the real 3****rd**** chapter up (I promise it'll be soon I'm sooooo sorry for the delay +don't kill me pose+) this a preview of a song Bone's will either be singing sometime in the story or it'll be on in the background.**

**This song is originally by ABBA but I found it on the Mama Mia soundtrack (duh all ABBA songs) but it's PERFECT!! O so perfect it's not even funny….I didn't even LIKE this song at first! Then mom was listening to the CD and she wouldn't let me change it when this song came up….and VIOLA my brain went into overdrive with possibilities! So I'm putting it and a link to listen to it here for your temporary enjoyment! So….enjoy!!**

**Legal Stuff: Don't own Bones**

**Don't own ABBA**

**Don't own Mama Mia**

**I only own my creative brain and the stories it pops out! **

I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a day since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted

Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
And it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know...

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child, beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know...

The name of the game

I have no friends, no-one to see  
And I am never invited  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited

Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
And it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know...

What's the name of the game?  
(your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(got a feeling you give me no choice)  
(but it means a lot)  
What's the name of the game?  
(I was an impossible case)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child, beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know...  
Oh yes I wanna know...

The name of the game  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(but I think I can see in your face)  
(that it means a lot)  
What's the name of the game?  
(your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
(got a feeling you give me no choice)  
(but it means a lot)  
What's the name of the game?  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(but I think I can see in your face)  
(that it means a lot)

(Also a verse not in this version)

I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me

**songza. c o m then type in "The Name of the Game" and one about 4 down w/Amanda Seyfried as the singer**

**depending on your compy I don't know if this will work for you….it works on my crappy compy so…if you can't get it up PM me and I'll try to find it for ya ;)**


End file.
